1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting structure and an infant carrier therewith, and more particularly, to a connecting structure for connecting a cloth cover and a frame body of an infant carrier, and an infant carrier therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An infant carrier, such as an infant crib or an infant stroller, usually includes a frame body composed of a plurality of rods connected to one another, and a cloth cover enclosing an exterior of the frame body. Currently, the cloth cover is fixed on the rods of the frame body by screws and washers. Therefore, there are through holes and screw holes formed on the cloth cover and the rods respectively. In such a way, the screws are allowed to pass through the through holes to engage with the screw holes for fixing the cloth cover onto the rods of the frame body. However, it is required to adjust a relative position of the cloth cover and the rods of the frame body to align through holes with the screw holes during an assembly process of the infant carrier after the cloth cover encloses the exterior of the frame body. Such assembly process is complicated and inefficient, which causes high manufacturing cost. Furthermore, screws and washers also affect aesthetic appearance of the infant carrier.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a convenient way to connecting a cloth cover and a frame body for not only simplifying an assembly process thereof and reducing manufacturing cost but also improving the aesthetic appearance of the infant carrier.